<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home (Prompt 19 - Where the Heart Is) by unmended</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565310">home (Prompt 19 - Where the Heart Is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended'>unmended</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFXIVWrite2020, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers, blatant misuse of in-game dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The message left with Aymeric bid J'mhazi return home when he was ready, but what exactly does 'home' mean to him?</p><p>(a post 4.5 WoLxAym study for #ffxivwrite2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home (Prompt 19 - Where the Heart Is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ima rewrite part of this in light of the mess i made in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494564/chapters/69821898">this</a>, please look forward to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>J'mhazi wakes with a start.</p><p> </p><p>He panics briefly, the bed he's lying in, he doesn't remember - the last thing he saw was…. Him. The Ghimlyt, the battle. Falling, darkness, everything. He sits up abruptly and grabs his head as the room spins. A wave of nausea crashing through him as he attempts to right himself.</p><p> </p><p>J'mhazi hears a sharp intake of breath to his left as he does so. The small Elezen that chanced to walk into the room takes one look at him and sprints away in surprise upon noticing that he's awake, and a moment later he returns with the Lord Commander in tow. Beautiful blue eyes pinched with concern and weighed down with an understandable exhaustion. His jog slows as he enters the room, Aymeric strides purposely over to the bedside shaking his head to try and wipe the worried expression from it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake, thank the heavens-" He breathes. Aymeric layers on a smile and J'mhazi can't tell if it's for his benefit or Aymeric's own, but he's relieved to see his face regardless. He turns to wave away his young attendant (who respectfully closes the door behind him) and sits himself gently on the bed.</p><p>"Aymeric, where-" J'mhazi rasps out, eyes wide and hand pawing at his dry throat. "Where's Zenos?"</p><p>"Shhh, shh, love. All is well - You're in Ishgard. You've been unconscious for about a day, and you were brought straight to The Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly from the front." Aymeric says, doing his best to put on a soothing tone. He tugs over a jug of water and fills a glass, handing it gently to J'mhazi who takes it and gulps it down, holding himself upright on a shaking arm. Finished, Aymeric takes the glass back and stows it to the side, giving a little press of his hand on a shoulder to coax J'mhazi to lie back. The man relents after a moment with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" J'mhazi's eyes widen and he tenses, ears flicking nervously against the pillow. "Hien, Yugiri, Lyse? Are they alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"They are all safe, J'mhazi." Aymeric says, smiling softly. "In the midst of your duel on the battlefield, you faltered, and Garlemald's crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow. Yet-" Aymeric pauses to take one of J'mhazi's hands in his own, looking a bit fragile himself, "-before his blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a second adversary who bore you away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirurgeons." He smiles sweetly. "Lest you wonder, he left before you awoke. As is his wont. Estinien never was one for emotional farewells." J'mhazi snorts.<br/>
<br/>
"Though Zenos bested all before him, your companions included, he retreated shortly after your rescue. Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces pulled back, allowing us to reestablish our position..." J'mhazi breathes a sigh of relief, but soon finds it harder and harder to listen to the wealth of information provided, as glad as Aymeric seems to be to impart it to him in gentle tones.<br/>
 </p><p>"We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces…" J'mhazi scrunches his eyes shut, static buzzing in his ears, squeezing the hand cradling his own.</p><p> </p><p>"…abandoned the fight. A long-awaited ray of hope in these dark times…But you're not really interested in that, are you, love?" Aymeric asks, massaging the hand in his grasp gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry-" J'mhazi forces out through clenched teeth. "…What about Alisae? The Scions?" He asks, voice small.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet to awake I'm afraid. But, please…Darling, concentrate on your own recovery. For me?" Aymeric leans down to brush away an unruly lock of hair. "You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations on your shoulders, but no one is without their limits. Not even you." J'mhazi draws in a breath that catches in his chest. He stares straight at the ceiling. Aymeric lays a hand on his cheek, stroking gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, look at me - You can leave the fight here to us, I promise. You have earned your rest." Mismatched eyes turn to meet bright blue. J'mhazi winds his hand into the dark fabric adorning Aymeric's dress armor and tugs lightly and he bends to bring their lips together, feather light. J'mhazi arches to meet. Needing the reminder that they're both still here, still whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Now <em>please</em>…" Aymeric whispers into another kiss. "Rest here as long as you need." And he presses his cheek against the other man's, nuzzling gently. The uncharacteristic vulnerability laid plain on J'mhazi's face throughout the exchange cutting deeper than he expected. Aymeric breathes in and presses his lips against J'mhazi's hairline.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I go…I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you awoke.” Aymeric murmurs soothingly as J'mhazi tenses. ”A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen. 'When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you.' ” He pulls back and J’mhazi releases him reluctantly, his tail absently curling against Aymeric's side.</p><p> </p><p>“I must return to the front, love. I’m sorry. Would that I could stay and dote upon you - ensure you remain at least a little while to rest.” Aymeric rises from the bed, slowly, eyes falling to watch J'mhazi's arm fall sadly back to rest on the bed. “May we meet again soon. Under happier circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>J’mhazi nods sadly and watches him vanish through the doors, a small hint of hesitation in his steps. J’mhazi rolls to his side, curling inward, ears pinned back almost into his hair, and he takes in a shuddering breath as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Some time later and<em> somewhat</em> more composed, J’mhazi takes his leave despite several protestations from the chirurgeons.</p><p> </p><p>Exiting the lift at the main level, he pauses in the old waiting area where he used to find Lucia waiting for him. Or someone... But it was unusually empty. That is, until he hears footsteps echo up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well this is a most unexpected surprise. I thought you confined to bedrest." Lord Edmont de Foretemps pipes up from the creaky open door as he taps his way over to the miqo'te. "When I heard that you had collapsed on the field of battle, I confess I feared the worst. But with you standing here before me, I see now that the reports of your defeat were greatly exaggerated. Thank the Fury."</p><p> </p><p>J’mhazi turns to face the man he would call ‘father’, if it weren’t too painful for the both of them. He puts on his best smile, thought somewhat sheepishly. “Definitely exaggerated My Lord Edmont. I'm fighting fit.” Lord Edmont returns a soft smile of his own as they meet near the door.</p><p><br/>
"As long as we have you, Master J’mhazi, history suggests we have a fighting chance in the conflicts to come.”</p><p>“You know I hate it when you call me that…” J’mhazi flushes as he rubs a hand down the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yet here we are.” Lord Edmont says warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the companionable silence, Lord Edmont presses on, something obviously on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“…Artoriel will soon be departing for the front lines with a contingent of our finest knights.” He says, with the smallest hint of pride mixed with fear. J’mhazi knows that tone, as well as the man might try to mask it. He continues: "I would ask you to stay in Ishgard until your strength had returned, but I know it would be an exercise in futility. Indeed, I suspect you have already decided on your next destination."</p><p> </p><p>Had he? J’mhazi struggled with the idea of where ‘home’ was. Home was the people he loved, and many of them were fallen or strewn about the Star. He thought of Aymeric returning to the front and his heart sinks, thoughts of the cryptic stranger calling him to the Tower pull him further down.</p><p>He must have let his face drop, as Lord Edmont tentatively places a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back outwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Dark days lie ahead, of that I have no doubt, but the light of hope shall ever guide our steps so long as we have the will to press onward. And press onward we must." Lord Edmont smiles. "Farewell, my friend. I pray our next meeting will be under happier circumstances."</p><p> </p><p>“To happier circumstances, indeed.” J’mhazi echoes and he tries his best to smile brightly as Edmont takes his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Alone again in the common area, he makes a decision on his next destination. Praying he isn’t too late, J’mhazi sprints towards the Lord Commander’s Offices.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Winded and freezing, he pushes his way into the entrance hall. There isn’t a soul in Aymeric’s guard that doesn’t know his face by now so they let him pass with minimal fuss, though he does hear a ripple of a murmur of “Warrior of Light” pass through those gathered there.</p><p>Jogging along hallways he’s long since memorized, he almost runs headlong into Lucia.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I-“ J’mhazi starts, and Lucia raises a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lord Commander is collecting his effects in his study.” She says with a wink. “If you hurry, you can catch him.”</p><p> </p><p>J’mhazi nods his thanks, smiling, and rushes on.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pausing at the large oak door with a hand outstretched, he hesitates, breathing hard. Aymeric always said he was welcome, anytime, but was now alright? Was he allowed to be this selfish?</p><p>He raps twice on the door with his knuckle and pushes. It opens, unlatched.</p><p>Aymeric looks up in surprise from his papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhazi, I- what are you doing here?” The Lord Commander says, caught completely off guard.</p><p> </p><p>J’mhazi shuts the door behind him and closes the distance between the two of them as quickly as he can, tangling his hands in the taller man’s hair and pulling him down to kiss him. Arms instinctively circle around, papers crushed against him as Aymeric leans hard into the embrace, a soft sound escaping as the other man bites down tenderly on his bottom lip.</p><p>Parting only briefly, J’mhazi moves to whisper into his ear:</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em>home</em>, to me. I couldn’t let you leave without making sure you knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>Aymeric drops the crumpled papers, long since deemed not important, and draws J'mhazi closer still.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm laughing at my clown ass because J'mhazi himself has not made it through ARR yet and here i am givin' him boyfriends<br/>_(:3 」∠)_</p><p>If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/4gUTQta">Emet-Selch's Book Club</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>